


Sanders Sides Theories and Headcanons

by Little_Spirit199



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, My Opinion, Shipping, Short & Sweet, Theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Spirit199/pseuds/Little_Spirit199
Summary: I have a bunch of theories and ideas for Sanders Sides, so I thought it would be fun to share them here! (and because I need to post something lol)They're all pretty short, but I'm doing a separate chapter for each just so it's more organized. Have fun y'all!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

#1- Left & Right Brain  
This one is pretty simple, and I'm starting off with the easiest one. I'm definitely not the first person to think of something like this, so I'll keep it as short as I can.

Logan, Janus and Virgil represent Thomas' left brain, with Logan being mainly in charge, and Roman, Remus and Patton represent his right, with Roman being in charge. It just makes sense, doesn't it? It would be pretty funny if there was a civil war between left and right. I think the entire fandom would all drool over Patton being the only one to show absolutely zero aggression and visiting the other side and stuff. (hold up that's a fanfic idea. Storing it up in my brain)

UPDATE: I did write a fic about this, in case anyone's interested. It's called Patton's Little war. It's only 2k words, so please check it out if you're interested!


	2. Chapter 2

#2- What I Ship  
This isn't exactly a headcanon, more just an opinion. I'm kind of a multishipper, so watch out, lmao. Please don't get mad, and please share your ships in the comments!

Logan: I ship Logan with Virgil mostly, but I might also see him with Janus or Roman.

Patton: I don't much ship Patton with anyone, surprisingly. I know, I'm weird.

Roman: Logan is pretty good for Roman!

Virgil: They've all pretty much been said by this point... I mainly ship Analogical.

Janus: I ship Janus with Logan and that's about it.

Remus: I saved him for last because he's a single pringle in my book! Don't ship him with anybody. 

Unpopular opinions: I don't ship Roman and Patton. I don't ship Logan and Patton. I don't ship Virgil and Patton. I don't ship Roman and Virgil. I'm a total sucker for Janus and Logan, though!


	3. Chapter 3

#3- Mental Ages  
So, I haven't seen anything like this floating around the fandom, but if you have, I'm interested! I always imagined the sides as different ages. It's weird, I know, but here they are. (Also, this is completely unrelated to the shipping from the last chapter. I do NOT condone pedophilia or gross age gaps in relationships. It's mental ages, not physical, so please don't get the wrong idea)

Logan: He's in his lower forties. About 42, if I were to get specific. My reasoning behind this is that he's much more grounded than the other sides and is definitely the most responsible.He also has sort of a tired feeling about him.

Patton: Patton's his mid-thirties. Maybe about 36. He's dad age, and he's got little kids between 6 and 12.

Virgil: Virgil is 17. Change my mind. 

Janus: Janus is closer to Logan in age, I don't know exactly, but somewhere between 39 and 45. Like I said before for Logan, he's more grounded and responsible, and I just think of him as being the oldest of everyone.

Roman & Remus: They're both 24. They're the most energetic of the bunch, and I always imagined them loving to party and get themselves drunk.


	4. Chapter 4

#4- Dark Sides vs. Light  
If you didn't know, the so called "Dark Sides" include Janus and Remus (Sometimes Virgil) and the "Light Sides" are everyone else. I have a little theory about this that I'm particularly fond of, so I hope y'all like it too!

My idea is that every character isn't just dark or light, they're a combination of both. Yeah. I'm not great at explaining stuff, but you'll see in just a minute.

Logan: So, the Light Side in Logan is his logic, of course. He's the most reasonable and realistic. His Dark Side is what I like to call indifference. He can take any path, all according to what his head tells him and he ignores his emotions, and that makes him more likely to steer Thomas toward a mundane life.

Patton: Patton is kind of a double edged sword. His strength is morality and his weakness is morality, and this is a concept that has been explored in the show, but I'd like to see more of! He's the one who keeps Thomas from doing bad things, but he also can be a little strict with his standard, and make Thomas guilty about every little thing.

Virgil: Virgil's Dark Side is anxiety, I think that surprises no one. He worries over details that aren't important, which and be very stressful, I know from experience. His Light Side is caution, because he's always prepared for every situation and will probably be surprised by nothing

Janus: Janus is never truthful, and that's his weakness, because no one will ever trust him. However, he's very good at keeping Thomas safe from external sources, and that's his strength.

Roman: Roman is obviously very creative. He can come up with a solution to almost any situation, but he's close-minded to other types of people. (which we see in his interactions with other Sides, namely Virgil and Logan)

Remus: Remus' strength is how he's open minded to all lifestyles and ideas, but his Dark Side is how he tries to make everything vulgar, and he's not willing to listen to other people.


	5. Chapter 5

#5- Opposite Sides  
This one isn't anything special, just something I've noticed. It's not a secret that Logan is my favorite Side, and so I might be focusing a little heavily on him, but I don't care, I'm doing it anyway. 

So has anyone noticed how Logan could be considered the opposite of every other Side?  
1\. He's opposite from Roman in that Roman chooses his passions and Logan chooses the option that makes the most sense.  
2\. He's opposite from Patton in that Patton follows his heart and Logan follows his head.  
3\. From Virgil as well, because Virgil freaks out about every detail, whereas Logan is very levelheaded.  
4\. He's also opposite from Remus. Remus is the one who bothers Thomas, (about his intrusive thoughts) and who was the one to make him see reason? It was Logan, so they have opposite effects on Thomas as well.  
5\. You could say that he's also the reverse of Janus, mainly because Janus is constantly lying to Thomas about what kind of person he is, how he preformed in a project, etc., but Logan will always tell the truth in these matters.


	6. Chapter 6

#6- Favorite & Least favorite Sides  
Once again, we're straying from actual theories because I want to share my opinion. Again. Just to clarify, I love all the Sides, and they all have their different strengths and weaknesses. If you want to share your favorites, I'd love to hear it!

One: No surprise to anyone, my favorite Side is Logan.   
This is because I relate to him more than any other character in the show, and because we're very similar in a lot of respects. This one is probably the most personal choice of all, where the others are more objective. I like Logan because I think he has a lot of potential as a character, and because his overall archetype is my favorite ever!

Two: My second favorite Side is Roman.  
I really like Roman, probably because I relate to him as well. I'm a theatre kid just like Roman, and I'm also an excessive overachiever. There is a lot going on with Roman that I want to explore in his character.

Three: Next up is Janus!  
I don't so much relate to Janus, it's more that I recognize what a great character he is. There's so much there that I can dissect, and he's just always fun to watch. I wish he got a little more screen time, because I'd love to go deeper into his character.

Four: Virgil is next on my list.  
Virgil was higher up on my list when I first started watching Sanders Sides, but he's slowly dropped since then. He's a very interesting character with some great development behind him, but there are some characters I enjoy more. He still has the coolest character design though. (That's a tie with Janus)

Five: Remus.  
I would like to see Remus get his own arc, grow and change as a character. That would be really cool. I'd also like to see him build more of a relationship with Roman, since they are brothers after all. For now, he's a little low on the list, just because we haven't seen much of him.

Six: Patton. I know, it's a surprise.  
Ok, controversial opinion alert. If you love Patton to death, there's nothing wrong with that and I'm glad for you. Honestly, I'm just tired of him. I loved him at the start of the series, but he slowly started to wear on me bit by bit. I think he has really good intentions, he's just going about his job the wrong way. I'd love to see like a 2 or 3 part episode where Patton comes to terms with himself and starts to accept others better.


	7. Chapter 7

#7- Broken Crayon Theory  
This one isn't one I came up with myself, but it's very good, and me being the Logan fan that I am, I totally eat it up. There are a few very helpful articles on this topic that I'll link below, so if you don't know what I'm talking about, it'll be better to check that our first before reading my thoughts on it.

Links:  
https://aminoapps.com/c/thomassanders/page/blog/theory-logans-inferiority-complex/oJL6_kLsduDL5xKn3ddd43XgZGQqrQpVxgCG  
https://aminoapps.com/c/thomassanders/page/blog/logans-crayon-complex-theory/XdWK_BWCgugYj1YwXwrNZ2WDLa662zpKJL

Ok, moving on, I really love this theory for a few reasons. Firstly because it's super believable. I mean, no one could read those articles and go "That doesn't make sense". If you've read my story, "Logan's Reason's", you'll know that I love Logan angst, and one reason behind that is just because it makes so much sense. Every little detail in the story fits it, and I have to hope that Thomas has a plan for that in the future. I would love to see Logan have his own arc exploring his (supposed) inferiority complex, because I think Logan deserves more than he gets in the show.


	8. Chapter 8

#8- Strong Friendships!  
So, I've talked about ships, so now I'm talking about friendships. Who do I think is has the best platonic relationship?

Virgil and Roman have a fun dynamic, especially in the newest (animatic style) episode. I liked watching them become reluctant friends across the series, and now they have one of the funnest dynamics in the whole Sandersverse. Is that is word? It is now. Funnily enough, I don't ship them like a lot of the fanbase does, I think they're better as a friends duo.

Another pair I really enjoy, funnily enough, is Remus and Roman, even though they only have a few seconds of screen time where they're both... well, conscious. I wish they could have a little more time to bicker with each other, because they have that ridiculous sibling dynamic that I think is hilarious.


End file.
